


A Win-Win Situation

by emigmatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Matsukawa Issei is a Sneaky Bastard, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, Oikawa Tooru is Slightly Better at Feelings, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emigmatic/pseuds/emigmatic
Summary: “We did it, idiot!” Iwaizumi corrected, but there was no bite in his voice and his smile only widened.Ecstasy is a powerful emotion, and Oikawa felt it bubbling up inside him as he stared at Iwaizumi’s face. Nothing made him happier than that smile, and without realizing it, he leaned closer so that their noses brushed.Hands bumped his shoulders, tipping him forward.Iwaizumi blinked. The team froze mid-cheer. Oikawa jerked back, his whole body tingling with adrenaline.Why? Because he had just kissed Iwaizumi Hajime.Or, the one in which Oikawa finally admits that he's totally whipped for his best friend.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	A Win-Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonbabyjoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbabyjoon/gifts).



> This is for Liz, my fellow iwa simp, whose birthday is today! Happy birthday Liz, I hope your day is as wonderful as you are! Love you lots, hon! <3  
> And, as always, special thanks to my beta reader Cam who really is too nice to me after everything I put her through (2am rants and changes of plans and typos and run-ons and all sorts of hijinx that Chaotic Emi gets up to). Love you, Cam!  
> Check the end notes for an Emi Anecdote.

“Chance ball!”

“Oikawa!” 

Oikawa Tooru’s eyes followed the ball as it arced towards him. A million scenarios were playing out in his mind, and very few of them were good. The weight of the game was resting on his shoulders, and it was almost crushing.

Almost.

This was their third match against Shiratorizawa, and the score was twenty-four to twenty-three. The chance of going to Nationals had never been higher; all Seijoh needed was one more point.

The ball was getting closer. Oikawa risked a glance at his opponent’s formation. The middle blocker had his eyes fixed on Oikawa, simply waiting for him to toss the ball. He knew from experience that they would follow it no matter where he tossed it, so a surprise attack was out of the question.

The gleam in their eyes told him they knew he was backed into a corner. His options were getting more limited by the second. The ball drew near and his hands directed it before he even had time to decide what to do. 

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi was moving before Oikawa even called his name, instincts driving him forward and into the air. The blocker followed him, determined to stop the ball. It hit his hand with a resounding smack, and made contact with the blocker’s hands before slamming into the floor.

The gymnasium was dead silent as the ball bounced twice and rolled away, crossing the Shiratorizawa service line.

The shock hit both teams and the crowd roared to life with cheers. Oikawa couldn’t breathe. Hell, he could barely  _ stand. _

They did it. They finally beat Shiratorizawa.

Pride swelled in his chest as he watched Iwaizumi’s incredulous expression morph into glee. Once again, the ace had pulled through.  _ His  _ ace had pulled through.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa didn’t even try to stop himself from running to Iwaizumi. The rush of emotions was too much, and he clasped Iwaizumi’s hands in excitement. “Iwa-chan, you did it!”

_ “We  _ did it, idiot!” Iwaizumi corrected, but there was no bite in his voice and his smile only widened.

Ecstasy is a powerful emotion, and Oikawa felt it bubbling up inside him as he stared at Iwaizumi’s face. Nothing made him happier than that smile, and without realizing it, he leaned closer so that their noses brushed.

Hands bumped his shoulders, tipping him forward.

Iwaizumi blinked. The team froze mid-cheer. Oikawa jerked back, his whole body tingling with adrenaline.

Why? Because he had just kissed Iwaizumi Hajime.

Fire flared up and spread across his face. The cheering crowd got impossibly louder, and his teammates jumped around excitedly. “I―”

Iwaizumi tugged himself free and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, embarrassment coloring his cheeks pink. The scandalized look in his eye told Oikawa everything he needed to know.

He had just messed up. Big time.

Hands clapped him on the back, but Oikawa didn’t react. His eyes were fixed on Iwaizumi's retreating form as he hurried over to the bench. They had just achieved their greatest victory yet, so why did it feel like he was losing?

“Took you long enough,” Matsukawa whispered on their way back to the locker rooms. “Makki owes me a thousand yen.”

Oikawa was too busy internally screaming to respond. He had kissed Iwaizumi on the lips. In public, no less. He stiffened. The qualifier games were televised, too, which meant he had just kissed his best friend on  _ live television. _

He shot a glance at Iwaizumi as he shut his locker door. Iwaizumi had his back to him and was standing stiff as a board, his head bowed as he dug around in his locker. The rest of the team was as raucous as ever. They clapped each other on the back and chattered excitedly. Oikawa caught a glimpse of Hanamaki grumbling and slipping Matsukawa a wad of cash, but even that didn’t wipe away the victorious smirks plastered on their faces.

Oikawa wanted to celebrate too, but the panic in his chest wouldn’t let him. 

Iwaizumi turned suddenly and their eyes met. There was something in his expression that made Oikawa’s breath hitch, but in a moment it disappeared. He swung his bag over his shoulder and left the locker room.

Oikawa wanted to chase after him, but what was he going to do? Apologize for kissing him? Try to write it off as an accident? And really, it  _ was  _ an accident, but the feelings behind it weren’t, and no number of colorful excuses would ever be able to conceal that.

Oikawa had been in love with his best friend for as long as he could remember. It came as naturally to him as breathing, like it was meant to be. But he knew he could never do anything about it because it was ‘unnatural.’ ‘Gross.’ ‘Disgusting.’ Those words had been drilled into his head during junior high, when a group of boys had teased him endlessly for always being around Iwaizumi.

He denied the accusations vehemently―as had Iwaizumi. It was annoying, but most of all, it was humiliating, because he knew they were right. He was in love with his best friend―a guy. Conflict stirred in him at the thought, because he had always been told it wasn’t right. He was supposed to like only girls, not both. But try as he might, he couldn’t deny his feelings any longer, and grew to accept them.

However, that didn’t make things any easier at school. The boys kept it up for a few weeks, taunting him in the halls and harassing him during breaks. It wasn’t until Iwaizumi snapped and beat up the ringleader that the bullying ceased. He got suspended for a few days, but Oikawa was completely floored by the whole incident.

“Iwa-chan, thank you for defending my honor!”

“Shut up, Trashykawa.”

“Mean!” Oikawa had whined, but he was happy and smiling nonetheless. Shyly, he added, “Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi had looked away and rubbed the bandage on his cheek. “‘S nothing.”

Looking back, that was probably the reason he was totally whipped for Iwaizumi Hajime. It was also the reason he could never act on his feelings. So, he buried them―or at least, he made a valiant effort to. Up until now, it had worked; Oikawa had been able to resist the urge to pull him close and shower him with praise, and he chased away thoughts of Iwaizumi by going out with countless girls.

“Oikawa, you coming?”

He blinked. Matsukawa was sipping a juice box and staring at him from the doorway. The locker room was empty.

“Ah, yeah!” Oikawa fumbled around for his bag and joined him as they walked down the hallway. “Sorry, Mattsun, I was…”

“Panicking?” Matsukawa supplied.

“I don’t panic, Mattsun!”

“Then why are you shaking like a leaf instead of celebrating? We beat Shiratorizawa. You’ve been working for this moment for years.”

“I  _ am _ happy, Mattsun!” Oikawa insisted.

Matsukawa slurped loudly from his juice box. “This is about Iwaizumi, isn’t it?”

“What―” he spluttered. “No!”

“So the two of you aren’t going out yet?”

“No!” Oikawa answered, his voice cracking sharply. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘yet?’”

“Damn,” Matsukawa grumbled and chucked the empty juice box in the trash. “I owe Makki five hundred yen. But you are going to confess to him now, right?”

“I don’t see Iwa-chan that way!” he hissed, his chest tightening with panic. “We aren’t...it’s not…”

Matsukawa paused next to him. “Oikawa, it’s okay, you know? The team has known for ages.”

“...don’t you think it’s gross?” his voice was small.

“Why would it be gross?”

“Because...we’re both guys.”

“Oikawa, half the team is gay,” Matsukawa deadpanned. 

“I― _ what?” _

“You didn’t know? Makki and I have been dating since we were first-years, Yahaba has been reeling in Kyoutani for months now, and Kindaichi has been turned down by Iwaizumi at least twice. Poor Kunimi, he has it bad.” Matsukawa strode forward and glanced back, bored, over his shoulder. “You seriously didn’t notice?”

“Iwa-chan turned down Kindaichi?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

Oikawa winced at the stinging realization that Iwaizumi kept it from him. He thought he had known everything about his best friend. Evidently, he didn’t.

“Ah, he probably didn’t tell you for a good reason,” Matsukawa patted his shoulder.

Oikawa shrugged him off. "It's probably because he was creeped out."

Matsukawa sighed into his hand. "For someone as observant and brilliant as you, you sure are dense, Oikawa."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he cried, bristling.

“If Iwaizumi was disgusted by it, he would have decked Kindaichi and you on the spot, but he didn’t, did he?”

Oikawa blinked as Matsukawa’s words sunk in.

“Come on, the bus is going to leave without us.” Matsukawa said after a few moments, and strolled down the hall, already fishing a new juice box out of his bag.

Oikawa’s jaw opened and closed several times before he jogged after Matsukawa. He couldn’t allow himself to think that way, for his sake and Iwaizumi’s.

But that didn’t keep the words from ringing in his ears.

* * *

The next few days were awkward as hell.

_ Naturally, _ the whole school had been watching the game, which means the whole school knew about the kiss. Thankfully, the camera angle was bad, so it was unclear whether they actually had kissed or not. But that didn’t stop the rumors and theories from spreading like wildfire. Oikawa’s fan club was in shambles; they spent the first day watching him like a hawk and then took to moping around. A few of the bolder fans approached him curiously, asking him what had happened. Oikawa lied, saying they had only bumped foreheads, and promptly distracted them with promises of ice cream dates.

However, a sizable portion of the school had been there in-person, and several people swore up and down that they really had kissed. Oikawa laughed it off and waved his hand nonchalantly, hoping that the excitement would die down.

It didn’t. In fact, it got worse.

A group of boys got together―many of them boyfriends of Oikawa’s exes―and took it upon themselves to get answers. They cornered him after practice once, and no matter how scary his facial expressions were, they refused to budge. Over and over and over again, they questioned him about the kiss. And over and over and over again, he insisted there was no kiss. He eventually escaped, but only because Matsukawa and Hanamaki dragged him off to ‘talk with the coach.’

“You got yourself into a real mess this time, Oikawa,” Matsukawa observed from behind his banana split. ‘Talking with the coach’ had turned into a trip to a nearby ice cream shop―without Coach Irihata.

“You’re telling me…” he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Don’t worry, it’ll pass,” Hanamaki said with a nod, hungrily staring at Matsukawa’s dessert. “Have you talked with Iwaizumi yet?”

“No…” he mumbled into his palm. 

“You should. The longer you avoid him, the more awkward things will get.” Matsukawa smacked Hanamaki’s spoon away. “Besides, it’s not like this is the first stupid thing you’ve done. If he was really mad at you, you would know.”

“But I never  _ kissed  _ him before!” Oikawa threw his hands up. “And what the hell do I say, Mattsun? ‘Hi, Iwa-chan! Sorry I kissed you on live television. Let’s pretend it never happened and move on!’”

“You can’t pretend it didn’t happen, Oikawa,” Hanamaki stated, making another swipe at the banana split. He snagged one of the cherries and shoved it in his mouth before Matsukawa could stop him. “Listen,” he chewed. “Ignoring it would be a huge mistake. That would seriously tick Iwaizumi off, you know? I mean, that was his first kiss and all―”

“I stole Iwa-chan’s first kiss?” Oikawa wailed, garnering the attention of a couple grannies in the corner. Part of him was secretly delighted, and the other part was utterly terrified. Right now, the ‘utterly terrified’ far outweighed the ‘secretly delighted.’

Matsukawa stopped smacking his boyfriend to answer. “Yes.” The smacking resumed.

“Iwa-chan must  _ really  _ hate me now…”

“Quit hitting me!” Hanamaki pushed Matsukawa towards the edge of the booth, nearly sending him tumbling to the floor. “Oikawa, Iwaizumi probably couldn’t hate you if he tried. I mean, he’s put up with you for this long, hasn’t he? If he hated you, he would’ve skipped out years ago. I know I would have.”

“Makki is so mean!” Oikawa whined.

“Yeah, he is,” Matsukawa nodded in agreement, righting himself in the seat.

“I am not!” Hanamaki poked his boyfriend in the ribs.

“In any case, you really need to talk with him, Oikawa.” Matsukawa said. He turned on Hanamaki, who was grumbling under his breath, and muttered, “I’ll shut you up myself if I have to.”

Hanamaki flushed bright red, but couldn’t help the devious grin that spread across his face. “Make me.”

Oikawa watched as his friends proceeded to kiss in front of him. The grannies in the corner were shaking their heads in disapproval and muttering amongst themselves. He prodded his ice cream with a spoon. “So, like, that’s sweet and all, but this whole thing is supposed to be about me trying to fix things with Iwa-chan, so could we focus?”

Matsukawa pulled away, the tips of his ears tinged pink. “I was focusing.”

“On me.”

“Fine.”

Oikawa dug into his ice cream, collecting his thoughts while his friends squabbled over the last cherry. He was a bit amazed at how open they were; he couldn’t believe he never noticed it before. But there was more to it than that. “How are you two so...open about your relationship? In public? Isn’t it―”

“Weird? Scary?” Matsukawa finished, conceding defeat and letting Hanamaki take the cherry. “At first, yeah. But now, I really don’t care what other people think. I love Makki, and that’s that.”

“Aw, Issei!” Hanamaki grinned and poked his cheek.

“Don’t call me that!” Matsukawa hissed, his face turning red.

“He gets all flustered when I call him that. It’s cute,” Hanamaki explained with a chuckle.

“Shut up, Takahiro,” Matsukawa mumbled. Now Hanamaki was the one blushing.

Oikawa fake gagged and took a bite of his ice cream. He wished he could be as bold about his love as they were.

“Anyways,” Hanamaki said when his heart rate dropped to normal and his cheeks were less red, “you really need to talk about what happened with Iwaizumi. You’re not the only one experiencing some backlash for what happened.”

“You mean Iwa-chan is getting harassed?” Oikawa sat up straighter and his voice took on a worried tone.

“Not really ‘harassed,’ but he’s definitely getting a lot of attention over it.” Matsukawa tilted his head. “You didn’t notice?”

“I’ve been getting swarmed every break I get. I haven’t noticed much of anything. That, and we haven’t really seen much of each other.” Oikawa leaned forward. “Is...is he okay?”

“He seems fine. He usually just glares at them until they leave. I suspect he’s a little uncomfortable with all the buzz though; you know he’s not a fan of the spotlight.”

“Yeah, Iwa-chan only cares about that when he’s on the court.” He smiled fondly, but it quickly turned back into a frown. “How am I going to get to talk with him?”

“You two walked home together all the time, just start that again.” Matsukawa dropped the spoon into his empty bowl and pulled his phone out.

“But wouldn’t it be weird, Mattsun? I’m the one who made us stop.”

“I know. Iwaizumi was in an awful mood the next day. Besides, if you do it at school, you’ll have to hide from all your crazy fans.”

“My fans are not crazy! They are very sweet!”

“Yeah, so sweet they steal your uniform from your locker and give you enough chocolate to make Willy Wonka jealous,” Hanamaki snorted.

“That only happened  _ once, _ and I did get it back!” Oikawa exclaimed. He swept his bangs out of his face and sighed, “So, do I just text him and ask…?”

“I already told him you two are walking home together tomorrow,” Matsukawa said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

“What?!”

“It was getting painful to watch. I had to do something; you’re too slow and I’m impatient.”

“He really is,” Hanamaki giggled. Oikawa didn’t like the sound of that giggle. He didn’t even want to consider why.

His phone dinged and the screen lit up against the table. Oikawa put his spoon in his mouth, unlocking his phone to see who the message was from.

The spoon hit the table with a clang.

“Oh, who's it from?”

“Oikawa, you have ice cream dripping from your chin.” 

“Yo, Oikawa? You alive?”

Oikawa’s eyes remained fixed on his phone screen.

>>> We are walking home together tomorrow, Trashykawa. Don’t even try and get out of it or I will hit you.

Yeah, he was screwed.

* * *

Oikawa didn’t sleep a wink that night. He had a million different scenarios running through his head, and every single one of them ended in disaster. (Or, at least, the feasible ones did.)

His classes passed in a similar fashion―he stared into nothingness, internally screaming and mindlessly answering when the teacher called on him. (“The answer is zero.” “Oikawa, I asked you what color you thought of while reading this poem, not how many brain cells you have.”)

When practice rolled around at the end of the day, it wasn’t much better. His tosses were off, and he received more than one ball with his face. The team knew what was up―Hanamaki really sucked at keeping secrets―so they gave him words of encouragement and did the best that they could.

Finally, after the third missed toss, Iwaizumi snapped. He grabbed Oikawa’s shirt collar in his hands―the team watched closely―and smashed his forehead into Oikawa’s face―the team collectively sighed in disappointment. “Focus, Trashykawa!”

Oikawa grunted and raised a hand to his now bleeding nose. “Mean!” his voice was muffled. “Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up! Get your head in the game!”

Oikawa got his head in the game. Granted, it didn’t do much good, because practice was almost over. He spent the last ten minutes nailing tosses and leading his team to victory. But, again, Oikawa didn’t feel like much of a winner.

“Oikawa.”

He blinked and looked away from his locker. Iwaizumi was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and his brow creased. Oikawa swallowed the wave of panic that was threatening to engulf him. “Ah, sorry Iwa-chan. I made you wait.”

“Come on, let’s go. It’s getting late.” Iwaizumi slipped into the hall, leaving Oikawa by himself.

He took a shaky breath and slung his bag over his shoulder. Eyes closed. Inhale. Exhale. He walked out of the room to where Iwaizumi stood waiting.

“Took you long enough,” Iwaizumi mumbled, shoving his phone in his pocket.

“Sorry.”

Iwaizumi studied him for a beat before nudging him with his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Silence hung over them as they wound through the streets. The sun was starting to set, and Oikawa found himself looking to the sky as a distraction from the fear gripping his heart. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, which meant it would be a good night for stargazing.

“Oikawa?” He hummed in response. Iwaizumi continued, “Why the hell did you kiss me after the game?”

“Ah, it was an accident, Iwa-chan! I got caught up in the moment, although now that I think of it, I did feel some hands on my back. Anyways, it was just a little k―”

“Don’t give me that crap, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi spun around to face him, his eyes hardening. “I know when you’re lying. Tell me the truth.”

Oikawa flinched under his heavy gaze. “Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing, too! Hearing you say ‘sorry’ over and over again makes it sound like a mis―”

“It’s because I love Iwa-chan!” Oikawa interrupted, his hands balled into fists at his side.

“―take,” Iwaizumi finished. “Oh.”

“And I know it’s weird and you’re probably disgusted by it, but it’s the truth! I’ve loved you my whole life and I can’t help it!”

“Oikawa―”

“I never said anything because I was scared Iwa-chan would hate me―”

“Oi―”

“―and that I would lose you and I don’t want that to happen So I hid it all these years―”

Iwaizumi hooked his fingers around Oikawa’s collar and pressed their lips together, effectively cutting him off. Oikawa gasped against his mouth, his mind going completely blank.

Iwaizumi Hajime was kissing him.

_ Iwaizumi Hajime was kissing him. _

When they broke this kiss, Oikawa could barely breathe. His legs felt like jello, and his heart was busy running a marathon.

“Oh, sorry,” Iwaizumi said, wiping a bead of saliva from the corner of his mouth. “I got caught up in the moment.”

So  _ that’s _ how he wanted to play, huh? Oikawa wouldn’t complain. Instead, he slid his hand up the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

And this time,  _ this time, _ Iwaizumi kissed him back.

His lips were soft, and a little clumsy, but they fit against Oikawa’s so  _ perfectly _ . He tilted his head slightly and their noses brushed. Oikawa’s breath hitched when hands tangled in his shirt and Iwaizumi smirked, pulling back gently.

Despite his cocky attitude, Iwaizumi’s face was flushed pink and his pupils were blown wide. Oikawa could feel the heat in his own face and knew he was mirroring his expression. 

Iwaizumi took a step back and sighed heavily into his hand. “Please, stop crying.”

“I’m not…” Oikawa raised a hand to his cheek. Sure enough, he found a wet trail of tears and his eyes were burning. He rubbed his face furiously.

Iwaizumi was arching his eyebrow. “You look ugly when you cry.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!” He buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the brilliant smile spreading over his features.

Iwaizumi took his hands in his, gently tugging them away from his face. “But I like you anyways, so it’s okay.”

Oikawa’s head jerked up and he met Iwaizumi’s gaze. His voice was an octave higher, “You what?”

“I like you, you idiot―”

He threw his arms around him, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s hair.If he looked ugly before, he was at least ten times uglier now, with snot dripping from his nose and his face all scrunched up from trying to hold back relieved sobs. “Iwa-chaaaaan!”

“Shut up, people are staring…” Iwaizumi grumbled, patting him on the back gently and trying to wriggle free. 

But Oikawa only tightened his grip, nuzzling closer and internally chanting that this was  _ real. _ So, this was what Matsukawa had been talking about. “I don’t care, let them stare. I love Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi relaxed a little in Oikawa’s arms, but his ears were bright pink and his heart was still racing. He grunted, which was as much of a response that he could give without getting mushy.

They stood like that for several minutes until Oikawa calmed down. When he did, he adjusted so he could rest his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. Green eyes stared back at him, cutting through all his layers and peering right into his most vulnerable parts. It sent a shiver down his spine―a good shiver. He breathed his name like a prayer,  _ “Hajime.” _

Iwaizumi blinked, flustered. He always felt weird when Oikawa called him by his first name. “Tooru.”

Oikawa hummed happily, a genuine smile on his face. “I love you!”

“I―I love you, too, Trashykawa. Now let me go―”

“Nope! Iwa-chan is stuck with me forever now!”

“What kind of lame proposal is that, Dummykawa?”

“Eh, Iwa-chan is so mean!” Oikawa pouted, sticking out his lower lip and huffing in annoyance. “And it wasn’t a proposal!”

“Really?” Iwaizumi pulled back as far as he could―which was only a few inches at the most. “That’s too bad. I would’ve said yes.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped and his grip loosened. Iwaizumi grinned as he slipped free, shoving his hands in his pockets and striding away.

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Blinking, he unfroze and chased after him. Oikawa had been chasing him his whole life, and he finally caught him now, their hands intertwining between them and their smiles wide.

For the first time in his life, Oikawa didn’t care about the stares that he drew or the words whispered behind his back. He wanted to love Iwaizumi Hajime openly and without fear, so that’s what he did.

Leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek, Oikawa murmured, “I love you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi squeezed his hand. “I love you, Tooru.”

Yeah, this was bliss.

* * *

“Matsukawa, move your head, I can’t see!” 

“Well, maybe if you grew a few more inches―hey!” Matsukawa grunted as Hanamaki jumped on his back, effectively shoving him down. They peeked around the corner, their eyes following Oikawa and Iwaizumi as they strolled down the sidewalk.

“Nothing yet? Ugh,” Hanamaki groaned. “And I thought we were bad.”

“Wait, they stopped.”

Sure enough, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had stopped and were facing one another. They were talking, and Iwaizumi’s hands were waving up and down.

“What are they saying?”

“I’m hearing what you’re hearing, Makki.”

“Ooh, Oikawa is fighting back!” 

They watched, completely enthralled, as Oikawa balled up his fists and spoke angrily at Iwaizumi. He opened his mouth to say something, but Oikawa kept cutting him off. Finally, he snapped and smashed their lips together.

“Ha, I told you Iwaizumi would do that!” Hanamaki smacked his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You owe me five hundred yen!”

“Shut up before I drop you,” Matsukawa hissed. “Look.”

Oikawa had been caught off guard before, but now it seemed like he was getting into the kiss. They broke the kiss and Oikawa started crying. A familiar “Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!” carried over to the peeping boys.

“Look at them, being all affectionate and cute,” Hanamaki muttered when Oikawa trapped Iwaizumi in a hug. “I feel like gagging.”

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, don’t even start!” Hanamaki smacked his shoulder again. “At least we don’t have to watch them dance around each other anymore. That was  _ painful.” _

Matsukawa rolled his eyes and turned around, ignoring Hanamaki’s cry of dismay. “Come on,” he jumped, securing his grip on his boyfriend. “Let’s give them their privacy.”

“You’re just scared you’ll lose more bets.”

“Shut up, Makki.”

“Make me.”

Matsukawa complied, a little too eagerly. He couldn’t let Oikawa and Iwaizumi show them up. He smiled to himself as he walked, Hanamaki clinging to his back like some kind of monkey. Those two morons would be just fine now. 

They just needed a little shove.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: I had the idea for this and was all ready to go and then it went poof and I was left holding the keys without a clue about what they unlocked. In other words, I got stuck before I even started. Then Cam, who I really don't deserve, reminded me about outlines and how incredibly useful they are.  
> Well, I'm not a fan of outlines. Why? I write on the fly. My story morphs and changes with every word I type. Now, I generally have an idea of what I want ("this happens and then this happens and then they end up here") but I usually skip the nitty gritty details of all the in-between and just roll with it.  
> Cam yells at me about it and I roll my eyes because I don't like putting limits on my stories. Cam yells some more and I come up with an outline. A pretty wild one at that. The highlight would be the "neon yellow elephant with fireworks and an air horn." (And you thought my actual writing was wild--HA!)


End file.
